starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Muadun
|fgcolor= |image=Muadun SC-FL1 Comic1.jpg |imgsize=150px |birth= |death=2503 |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction=Protoss Empire (?-2500) : Templar Caste Daelaam (2500-2503) : Templar Caste |job=*Praetor *High templar }} Muadun was a protoss praetor who lived on Ash'Arak.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Biography Templar Muadun served in battle on Char in the Great War and/or Brood War. In the years after the latter conflict, he acted as mentor to Khastiana. Despite his misgivings at her choice to become a zealot, he gave her his blessings. Sometime after the , Muadun led a force of protoss infantry in combat on the world of Artika, where they were trying to secure a xel'naga temple from the Terran Dominion and the Zerg Swarm. He personally slew numerous zerg (backed up by several other high templar) during the battle with psionic storm, while directing other infantry to enter the temple and defend it from within. The battle ended badly for Muadun, as Khastiana had been crippled in combat. "Is what we gained worth what we lost?" he asked Artanis. He grieved for her, but was aware she had not surrendered to despair. Do No Harm While Khastiana had not given in to despair, Muadun's morale was another story. Tired of war, and believing the zerg were safely contained on Char and that terrans did not pose a threat either, Muadun no longer considered himself a member of the Templar Caste. By 2503 he wished to be left in peace, tending to alavash flowers. Despite the dark templar Azimar urging him to return to his role as a warrior and rumors of Khalai being abducted from protoss colony worlds, Muadun refused to return to the fold. However, Azimar's warnings were prophetic in that while tending to the flowers, he was struck down by Gestalt Zero. Zero took him to Project Gestalt, a Terran Dominion project which used protoss biology to enhance ghosts. So far, only Zero had undergone such testing. Doctor Stanley Burgess, the project leader, implanted Muadun with a psi-inhibitor, a device which restricted his psionic abilities to telepathic communication, and cut him off from the Khala, not only to protect the project, but also to give Burgess insights into the Khala. Muadun called the project madness, but Burgess was unconcerned with this outburst. Burgess removed some of Muadun's psionic appendages, implanting them into Gestalt Zero. The templar-grade nerve cords greatly enhanced Zero's abilities. Muadun himself was thrown into the cellblock. He communicated with Deloria, a protoss who had become suicidal due to her injuries, starvation (of natural light) and from being cut off from the Khala. Muadun told her not to give in to despair. While Gestalt Zero was conducting a reconnaissance mission, Doctor Burgess conducted an experiment on Muadun and Deloria. The two were trapped to operating tables and their psi-inhibitors slowly brought down. As Burgess tortured Deloria, Muadun could feel it – and could also produce psionic storms. Zero came back just in time to subdue Muadun, but the two shared their thoughts. Back in the cellblock, Muadun realized the terran device could not restrain his power. He killed the guarding marines with psionic storms (which also destroyed the security cameras) and used the Khala to contact his brethren. The other protoss prisoners could now also enter the Khala. However, Muadun had been weakened. Still, he had the workers gather weapons from the fallen marines and prepare to attack. Burgess sent Gestalt Zero to capture and kill them. Zero had all the combat advantages – he was a healthy trained warrior who could cloak and was using familiar weapons. He defeated all the protoss, saving Muadun for last. As Muadun was stabbed to death, he disabled Zero's neural inhibitor, enabling him to turn against Burgess.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Legacies The protoss, responding to Muadun's cry, sent a force to destroy Project Gestalt. Gestalt Zero killed Burgess and watched over Muadun's body. After conferring with the protoss, Zero put an alavash flower on Muadun's grave. His last act in freeing Zero earned him a memory as not just Muadun the Warrior, but also Muadun the Redeemer.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. References Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss characters in Frontline